life_is_strangefandomcom-20200223-history
Anderson Berry
Officer Anderson Berry is a resident of Arcadia Bay and a member of the local police force. He is also keeping an eye on Nathan Prescott as a side job as a favor to Nathan's father, Sean Prescott. He can be spoken to in the Two Whales Diner during Episode 3, "Chaos Theory." Episode Two - "Out of Time" Following the death of Kate Marsh, an official investigation is organized. Officer Berry is present in Principal Wells' office at the end of the episode, taking notes for the police inquiry. After hearing the statements of all those involved, the principal urges Max Caulfield, Mark Jefferson, Nathan Prescott and David Madsen to cooperate with him while the investigation was ongoing. LiS1-Ep2-Berry_present.png|Officer Berry is only present if Kate dies. LiS1-Ep2-Berry_NotPresent.png|Officer Berry is not present if Kate lives. Episode Three - "Chaos Theory" The next morning, Max will meet Officer Berry in the Two Whales Diner, who is sitting at the counter. Regardless of the outcome, Berry commends Max for her conduct during the previous day. Max finds out that he is working for the Prescott family by helping to keep an eye on Nathan Prescott. Max may also find out about Frank Bowers's history with dog fighting and that he came to own Pompidou by rescuing him from an animal fight ring. Officer Berry speculates that David will not be working at Blackwell Academy for much longer, given his instability. While searching through David's laptop, Max will find out that Officer Berry was the reporting officer in an incident with Rachel Amber where she was picked up for possession of a controlled substance. Episode Four - "Dark Room" If Max allows Chloe Price to steal the money from the handicapped fund, Officer Berry will send Chloe an email, asking her to come to the police station the following Monday. The printed email will be lying next to Chloe's jacket in her room. Episode Five - "Polarized" As Max is trying to reach the diner while the storm is coming towards the town, Officer Berry's body can be seen outside near the alleyway. After focusing on Warren Graham's photo to prevent Chloe's death at the hands of Jefferson, Chloe and Max report their investigations to David. David then joins forces with Officer Berry and the Diner Cop to arrest Jefferson the next day. It is unknown whether Officer Berry survived the storm in this timeline. He also appears in the diner sequence of Max's nightmare, standing near the Diner Cop and slightly holding out his right hand. If Max chooses to sacrifice Chloe, Officer Berry will be seen arresting Jefferson in front of Blackwell Academy's main entrance. If Max chooses to sacrifice Arcadia Bay, he is presumed to be among the town's casualties. Before the Storm At the end of the "Farewell" bonus episode, he can be seen at the background accompanying Joyce Price to their house after William's fatal car accident. Trivia * Officer Berry appears to be modeled after deputy Andy Brennan from Twin Peaks. This is very likely considering the fact that there are a lot of ''Twin Peaks'' references in ''Life is Strange. ''Apart from general similar looks, they share the same first name (Anderson, shortened to Andy) and even the prominent mole on the exact same spot, on the right, slightly above the mouth. * The audio files for Episode 3 contain a file called "VO_E3_6B.STM_pck-0000000043", featuring Officer Berry's voice: "Since you know so much about episode 2, maybe you should tell me what's going on? I sure hope you're not proud of yourself for playing a leaked, incomplete game, and, if you do it again, next time you roll through Arcadia Bay might be your last time. Choose wisely." This is probably related due to the leak of "Out of Time" before release. Gallery Officer_Berry_diner.png|Officer Berry talking to Max in the diner. Officerberrydead.jpg|Officer Berry dead near a car in the storm. vlcsnap-2016-09-10-20h50m27s977.png|Officer Berry in Max's nightmare. de:Anderson Berry es:Oficial Berry pl:Anderson Berry pt-br:Anderson Berry ru:Андерсон Бэрри Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters (Season 1) Category:Episode 2: Out of Time Characters Category:Episode 3: Chaos Theory Characters Category:Episode 5: Polarized Characters Category:Male Characters (Season 1) Category:Male Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Farewell Characters Category:Minor Characters (Season 1) Category:Minor Characters (Before the Storm) Category:Season 1